TMNT: Forgetful
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. **

**Title: TMNT: Forgetful**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

"I hate the Foot!" Raphael growled and head-butted a Foot ninja away "I hate the Foot ninja's too! We're just minding our fucking business and these pussies show up! God I hate fighting these bozo's!"

"I've never seen Raph so mad about fighting, ever." Leonardo commented and swatted another enemy away with his sword.

"I never thought I'd see the day Raph wouldn't want to fight." Donatello responded and wacked another Foot ninja with his Bo staff "But he has a point; do Foot ninja's ever have anything else to do besides attack us? Sometimes I think they're all suicidal since it's pretty obvious we can beat them all with one hand tied behind our shells."

"I'd go with that theory." Leo agreed and slashed another opponent away – after fighting these Foot ninja so many times, the fights were rather boring and pointless. Actually, they _used _to be boring and pointless; that was, before the Foot Knight, _Sharp _started showing up. Sharp was a Foot Ninja like the rest, but the turtles regarded him as a knight because of his use of a double-edged sword among many other weapons, a knights trademark. But Sharp was a dangerously skilled ninja – when he showed up, the other Foot ninja;s cleared. Sharp could take on all of the turtles at once even though going against all three always ended in a stalemate.

"We better wrap this up before Sharp shows up, guys." Leo instructed.

"Speak of the devil…." Raph muttered bitterly and pointed to another rooftop, where a shape was jumping to them.

"Son of a bitch!" Don groaned in complaint, he was still sore from their last showdown with Sharp; how much energy did this guy have?

"Sharp's here!" One of the Foot ninja called to the others, and they all sighed in relief, re-sheathed their weapons and stepped back.

Sharp came to the rooftop; he already had his double-edged sword in hand, and countless other steel weapons gleaming from wherever they were kept. Sharp dressed like the rest of the Foot ninja, except he for some reason had a cape starting around his neck, and a metal helmet with tinted visors as eye-lenses.

"Bring it on, metal-head!" Raph roared and charged at Sharp with a sai clenched tightly in his fist, Sharp stayed calmly in place. Leo tried to warn his red-masked brother, but it was too late; when Raph was close enough, Sharp grabbed his wrist. Raph had anticipated this and kicked – only for his leg to be grabbed. Sharp twisted Raph's wrist, making his drop his sai; he then dropped his leg and started striking the dark-green turtle – jabbing several pressure points. Raph twitched in an effort to move, only for Sharp to grab one of his shoulders and punch him right in the gut, sending Raph several feet away.

Raph spat out some blood and twitched again "Can't…. Move…" He groaned, Don ran over to fight/distract Sharp while Leo undid all of the nerve strikes.

"Can you move yet?" Leo asked when he was sure he undid all of the strikes.

"No," Raph growled "there's somethin' in mah shoulda'…." He said, Leo saw there was a very small kunai sticking out of one of his brothers pressure points, keeping him frozen. Leo was about to pull it out when a bo staff was thrown in front of him.

"A little help, Leo!" Don yelped before Sharp slammed him onto the ground and kicked him, Don rolled a few feet away, clutching his hurt side.

Leo and Sharp circled each other threateningly – Leo with his twin katana, and Sharp with his double-edged sword. They were in for one hell of a sword-fight.

They both charged at each other and Leo struck with both of his swords and Sharp blocked, they pushed against each other for moments before Sharp suddenly ducked down for a slit second, elbowed Leo hard in the gut and slashed upwards with his sword.

They broke apart and there was a _clang; _Leo stared in disbelief at his swords, the blade had been sliced in half! And the top half of his swords were on the ground. That was the trouble with fighting Sharp, his style of fighting continually shifted from traditional to unorthodox.

Leo glared at Sharp, still brandishing his broken swords; there was some hope of beating Sharp this time, because Don had regained composure and was sneaking up behind Sharp.

Swiftly, Sharp re-sheathed his sword, bent over backwards in a suplex-like motion, grabbed Donnie by the belt, and flung the purple-masked turtle over him and all the way at Leo.

"Ouch!" Leo growled and hoisted him and Donnie back up.

"Help Raph; he's got a kunai lodged in a pressure point, I got Sharp." Leo said and took Don's bo staff from him, with his swords broken he would need a weapon.

Leo charged at Sharp again and struck with the bo staff, only for it too to be sliced in half by the double-edged sword. Leo was grabbed and slammed to the ground; the tip of the sword was mere inches away from his throat, and he could tell Sharp was about to end it all.

Before the blade could go down, however, one of the Foot ninja called "Sharp! Our master Shredder is calling us back!"

With Sharp momentarily distracted, Leo shot up and did an undercut; his fist slammed against Sharp's chin, making the silent Foot Knight yelp in pain and step back as his helmet flew off.

His head came back up and blue eyes stared back at Leo.

Familiar blue eyes….

Familiar blue eyes, with an equally familiar orange mask and aquatic-green skin surrounding them.

Leo dropped the bo staff, eyes wide in disbelief; he could hear Don and Raph gasp behind him, meaning he was indeed not being delusional.

_Sharp _turned away to leave with the other Foot ninja, before Leo called him back "Mikey!" Leo called. Mikeystopped and he turned his head back to look back at them with confused recognition in his eyes at the mention of the name.

"Sharp!" One of the other Foot ninja called; shaking his head, and giving the three other turtles a fleeting glance, Mikey ran off, following the other Foot ninja.

"Wait!" Leo called and tried to follow, but when he came to the edge of the rooftop the Foot Ninja, including their beloved little brother, were all gone.

* * *

Sharp sighed and entered his room and as expected, a blur of fur shot at him. "Sharp!" A really high-pitched, childish voice cheered as the owner of it clambered on him.

"Hey Fluffy." He said to the tiny mutant and smiled as she climbed onto his shoulders. He took Fluffy off of his neck and rested her back on the bed. Fluffy was a mutant like he was, but while he was a turtle, she was some strange mammal-hybrid. She was a small child (estimated, she is five years old) covered in dark-gray fur, with thicker, long black hair on the top of her head, with strange pointy cat-like ears. She has a bushy gray tail, claws paw-like hands, and clawed feet. Fluffy also has very wide green eyes, with a pink nose, and a black diamond shape stamped on her furry forehead, there was a black patch around one eye.

From what the Foot clan knew, she used to be human; before the scientists used the same mutagen they had used to create him, and used it to mix her DNA with cat, rabbit and squirrel, making her into an adorable freak of nature. Then the scientists eventually stopped caring about her, and she just wondered the Foot clan, stealing food-scraps from the ninja. When Sharp came along, she instantly attached herself to him. Not that Sharp minded, he enjoyed that he at least had a friend. All of the other Foot ninja hated him.

Sharp should be younger than Fluffy was; he had one day woken up in a pod with no memory, with Fluffy prodding at the glass, staring at him wide-eyed. The pod opened and she jumped on top of him staring intently. She asked him what his name was, he didn't know but he just kept mumbling 'sharp' because her claws were digging into his shoulder and he was actually trying to ask her to remove them. Fluffy, however, spread the word that the 'new ninja' was name Sharp so he just went along with it.

Sharp was told that he was created in the lab, except he hadn't been human like Fluffy was; he had originally been a normal turtle, which they mutated and rapidly aged. They had implanted training in his brain so he immediately joined the ranks of the Foot clan.

"The other turtles saw my face today." Sharp said and sat on the edge of the bed "They were shocked; they must have thought they were the only ones of their kind." Fluffy was somewhat listening, somewhat chewing on his cape "But then the blue one said something weird; he called me 'Mikey'…. It sounded really familiar."

When Sharp first started doing missions with the other Foot ninja, he was of course surprised to see three other turtles, but no one answered him when he asked about their existence. He always felt somehow drawn to those turtles…. But he would never disobey his masters orders, so he fought them anyways.

"Like how?" Fluffy asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know…. It's just really familiar." He said and shrugged, he lay back. Sharp grabbed a mouse-toy from under his pillow and threw it a couple feet away, Fluffy chased it. Sharp yawned, not feeling up to playing "We can play tomorrow, Fluffy…" He said and rolled onto his side. "Time to sleep." He heard Fluffy whine.

"I'm not tired!" The other mutant wailed and threw herself on the ground, flailing her furry limbs around in complaint.

"Three…. Two…." Sharp counted down, then the sound of flailing stop; he turned around again to see Fluffy was passed out. Chuckling, he got up and picked the small mutant up. He lay down on his shell and placed Fluffy next to him. Fluffy curled into a ball similar to the way that her animal attributes would.

"Good night Fluffy." He mumbled and petted the top of the mutants head, and he went to sleep too, dreaming about four turtles and a rat….

* * *

**Me: Normally I don't start writing until night (hence the name) but I was in a writing mood. This will be a chapter story, but it won't be a very long one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. **

**Title: TMNT: **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Sharp! Wake up!" Fluffy said and batted at her turtle-friends face, luckily the five-year-olds claws were sheathed. Sharp groaned a little but stayed asleep "Sharp~" Fluffy whined and pouted. Fluffy un-sheathed he claws and dug them into the turtles shoulder, waking him up more than effectively.

"YEEEEKKK!" Sharp screamed and literally jumped out of bed, he panted and glared half-heartedly at the giggling mutant hybrid "You know I hate that!" Sharp said.

"Sharp, I'm hungry; get me food." Fluffy whined; Sharp did a classic face-palm. This wasn't the first time Fluffy woke him up at the crack of dawn, demanding food. From what he learned from TV, this was typical of small children.

"Ugh, fine; when you're older, you better save my life, because this is getting old." Sharp groaned; he was going to have to steal food (not that he liked to steal, but a lot of times he found himself forced to, for orders from the Shredder) since he had already used up this weeks quota of food, having to support himself and a hyperactive five-year-old on meager rations could barely ever cut it.

"Okay!" Fluffy squeaked and played with a few squeak toys on the ground "I'll wait here for you to get back."

"I know." Sharp mumbled; Fluffy pretty much lived with him, it was rare that she would stray far from his side when she wasn't in his room. She was like a duckling, following the one she imprinted.

"I'll be back in a little while." Sharp said as he headed out of the room; he decided to not wear his Foot uniform, but he did keep the cape. For some reason, he never liked wearing clothes like humans did. And losing his metal helmet did not make it any better; the Shredder had demanded that he wore it at all times.

"Don't forget the peanut butter!" Fluffy reminded; for reasons as unknown as the reason she was created, Fluffy had a strange obsession with peanut butter. Then again, it might have been the squirrel DNA….

Hastily he made his way down the hall, Sharp did not like talking to the other Foot ninja, because as explained before they all hated him for reasons he was not sure. It seemed personal, though. Unfortunately, he ran into one of the Elite guards in the hallway.

"Where are you going, turtle?" The Elite Guard demanded, Sharp gulped.

"T-To g-g-get food." Sharp responded; while he could talk normally to Fluffy, he found himself unable to keep his voice straight when talking to anyone else. He was always on edge, afraid of being punished…. Again. Like in the past anytime he did or said anything out of line.

"You have already used up your weekly quota." The Elite guard reminded as Sharp brushed past him, trying to leave quickly.

"I k-know….." He said "I'm going to st-steal some." He quickened his pace, but the Elite Guard was persistent.

"You would perhaps have more scraps if you didn't feed that miserable furball." The Elite Guard hissed.

Sharp glared as best he could "S-She needs f-food too…." He said quietly.

"Not if you put it down." The Elite Guard said and laughed.

Sharp narrowed his eyes and socked the Elite Guard in the stomach as hard as physically possible. The Elite Guard gurgled and spat out some blood; when he tried to attack the turtle, he found that Sharp was already gone.

* * *

Sneaking out of the back of the Grocery store with a bag of food slung over his shoulder, Sharp ran down the alley. He needed to get away quickly, he was sure he hadn't been caught on camera but a ninja can never be too careful.

Sharp had gone a couple of blocks when he heard a strange noise – he swerved around and saw a sewer-cover was off of the manhole, which was strange because it had been in place when he passed it…. Tentatively, Sharp walked over and picked the cover up and quietly put it back where it belonged.

When he turned around, he saw three all-too-familiar green turtle-y figures standing there with their arms crossed and their bandana tails fluttering in the wind.

"Uh oh…" Sharp said and backed up; damn it all! The one day he forgot his weapons! No need to panic…. He was really fast, he could outrun them.

Staying rooted in place for a second, Sharp swiftly turned and sprinted off as fast as possible. He could hear the other turtles following, but there was a fading in sound, signaling the growing distance between them. But he wasn't relieved, he couldn't be until he was sure he was rid of them.

There was a pain as piercing as his name in his forearm, forcing a yelp out of him and making him falter in stride and ruining his speed. He was slammed against the alley wall by one of the turtles, already tied up and sitting before he could really even process it.

Sharp knew the drug they injected him with was sedative; if it were tranquilizer, he'd be out already, but instead his muscles were completely relaxed. Sharp looked up at his enemies, who had confused, relieved and otherwise un-readable expressions.

"A-Are y-you gonna k-kill me now?" Sharp asked, they appeared shocked at his question. The one in the purple-masked squatted down to Sharp's level, there was a gentle look in his eyes.

"Mikey, why would we do that?" The purple-masked turtle asked; Sharp was confused, who was Mikey?

"W-Why did you c-call me that?" Sharp asked quietly "Why aren't you gonna…. Kill me?"

"Do you know who we are? Do you know where you're from?" The one in the blue mask asked.

Sharp looked up at him with a bewildered look in his blue eyes "I…. I don't kn-know…. You guys l-look like m-me…. D-Do you know?" He asked.

"Holy shit." The one in the red mask said, disbelief etched on his dark green face "Mike, stop playing, really!" He demanded.

"W-Who's Mikey?" Sharp asked, why did they keep calling him Mikey? They should know that his name was Sharp, and they should be trying to slay him, why the sudden change of heart? Didn't they get the concept of being enemies?

"It's you." The purple-masked turtle replied "Your name is Hamato Michaelangelo," the name made memory bells ring in Sharp's head "you're our brother."

"Im… I-Imp-p-possible… I… I can't have brothers…" Sharp responded; the world went dark with the sound of the turtles calling of 'Mikey' fading in the background.

* * *

Dusk had hit, and Fluffy was really worried, because Sharp should have been back a really long time ago. Her worry was so intense it made her (for once) stop thinking about how hungry she was. She had tried telling the Foot ninja about her friends disappearance, but as usual they ignored her.

Fluffy decided that she was going to have to find Sharp; he could be in trouble, or hurt!

Leaving the Foot HQ was easy, since no one actually cared where she was or what she did; Fluffy, however, made sure to wear humans clothes so if anyone did see her they wouldn't notice first-hand that she was covered completely in fur. There human clothes were a hoodie and sweatpants, and a hat, all were at least two sizes too big for her.

Fluffy scampered along the alleys on all fours; since all three of her animal attributes could walk on all fours, so could she, and she moved faster on all fours anyways. Fluffy was following Sharp's scent, which was somewhat faded, but she could still follow it.

The trail continued on a manhole cover and lead into the sewers – Fluffy had a lot of trouble lifting the heavy sewer lid, but managed to pull it up enough that she could push it aside and go down the sewers.

"Eww! It's stinky down here!" Fluffy complained and plugged her nose; it smelled worse than the toilet down here! But then she remembered she was supposed to find Sharpl, so she knuckled down and struggled to follow his scent trail through the several other disgusting scents in the sewers.

She had to go down several tunnels, and she started getting tired after a while, but Fluffy continued anyways; when it got stronger she started sprinting on all fours since she could go farther and faster that way. However, unfortunately, the scent trail ended at a dead end.

Discouraged, Fluffy yowled in frustration, whining loudly in her strange squirrel-rabbit-cat vocals. Her furry ears pricked when she heard voices on the other side of the wall.

"Did you forget to let Klunk in, Raph?"

"Huh? I think so."

"Well let him in! I don't think I can stand his yowling anymore."

"Fine, fine…"

The wall then opened, there was a dark-green turtle with a red mask at the entrance "Yeah, yeah Klunk I hear -" He started to mutter, but then he saw Fluffy instead of whoever Klunk was "What are you doing here, kid?" The clothes worked; he thought she was human! Without answering, Fluffy leapt on him and climbed up his body – making him grunt suddenly in pain because of her claws digging into his skin, Fluffy jumped off of his shoulders and ran rampant around the strange house-like place, trying to follow Sharp's scent trail.

When Fluffy found it again, she had already knocked down a few lamps but she didn't care; she needed to find Sharp so they could get out of there! The red turtle was already after her!

Fluffy dashed into a room filled with machines; she was relieved to see Sharp lying on a cot, but not so relieved to see another turtle, but one with a purple mask, standing over him. Fluffy took steps back but stayed on all four of her 'paws'.

Fluffy jumped onto Sharp, mewing in distress to get his attention. The purple masked turtle was shocked, and it was then that the turtle in the red mask came in.

When the purple masked turtle stretched a hand to her, the fur on Fluffy's hackles and shoulders rose and she hissed at him, and her bushy tail lashed out from under the jacket. But unfortunately, the turtle in the red mask grabbed her by the scruff.

Fluffy hissed loudly at him and slashed with her claws, her claws tore down one side of his face, making him yelp loudly in pain and let her go; she dropped back on the ground and leapt back on Sharp; she dug one of her claws at his neck, waking him up like it always did.

"YIKES!" Sharp yelped, feeling the claws dig into his skin; he looked down to see Fluffy 'standing' on his plastron; the angry red turtle grabbed her again by the scruff.

Fluffy hissed again and tried to slash with her claws, but the red turtle held her away at arms lendth so she could reach, but the movement made her too-big hat fall off, revealing her hairy-furry, cat-eared, muzzled head.

"What the shell are you?" The red turtle asked in shock, seeing the weird 'kid' as she actually was.

"Fluffy! I'm Fluffy!" Fluffy retorted; the red turtle seemed surprised at her ability to speak.

"Don't hurt her!" Sharp yelped "Do whatever you want with me, but leave her alone!"

Fluffy scratched the red turtles wrist and he again let her go, she again scrambled onto Sharp's plastron "I came to rescue you!" Fluffy told her.

"What is going on?" Another turtle, one with a blue mask, asked as he came inside, having heard all of the commotion.

Fluffy hissed at him, bushy tail lashing out angrily and she stood protectively over Sharp "Back away! Or I'll claw your eyes out!" She yelled. The turtle didn't know rather to heed to warning or laugh because of the terrible threat coming from such a high-pitched voice.

Fluffy was picked up again, but this time from under the arms instead of the scruff, and it was the purple one instead of the red one, and it was much less forceful. "_MRRWWWW!_" Fluffy hissed and flailed in the purple turtles hands, she tried to claw at him as he shifted her to one of his arms, but when he began scratching behind her left ear, her struggling faltered.

'_No, no, don't give in! He's trying to trick you, he's – mrrr…_' Fluffy started to purr, instead of thinking of the purple turtle as an enemy trying to exploit her weakness, she momentarily thought of him as a friend and rubbed her furry head against his chestplate.

* * *

"Huh…. I thought that would work." Donnie said to his brothers when the strange furry thing started to purr loudly.

"That thing is vicious!" Raph said and pointed at the furry creature. He already decided that the thing was evil after having scratched him so much.

"Don't hurt her!" Mikey begged; the furry creature had succeeded in at least waking Mikey up.

"Who is this?" Don asking, having to refrain from asking 'what' instead.

"Th-That's just Fluffy, she's m-my friend." Mikey said; Raph looked at him like an alien before a scowl appeared on his dark-green face.

"Fluffy?" He questioned "They should have named that thing 'Vicious' or something."

"Sh-She's no danger, re-really." Mikey studdered, he sat up and snatched his furry friend away from Don, Fluffy let out a huff of annoyance when the ear-scratching stopped.

"Sharp, we need to get out of here!" Fluffy said, clinging to his plastron and wrapping her arms around his neck, her claws stuck on the fabric of his cape. "Hurry, before they hurt us!"

"Hurt _you?_" Raph growled "You're the one who clawed half my face off!"

Fluffy was quiet now, she was starting to get scared. But Sharp was solace, he would protect her.

"What do you want from me?" Mikey demanded; the turtles were taken aback, wanted from him? They wanted him home, that's what!

"Mikey," Leo said "what do you remember from where you're from?"

Mikey seemed to think for a moment; he sucked in his lip and contemplated before he answered "I-I was cre-created in a l-l-lab…." He answered "I w-woke up in a t-t-tube. And, that's all I re-remember."

"Why do you keep stuttering?" Raph demanded, sounding harsher than he meant to; but Mikey didn't flinch; he stuttered, but he didn't seem to cower, so the stuttering was not from fear as expected.

"I…. I don't kn-know…. I always stutter." Mikey answered.

"Mikey," Leo continued, ignoring Raph "You have to remember….. You're our brother, but you went missing almost a year ago, when did you wake up from the tube?"

"I-I don't know….. Several m-months ago…" Mikey told him.

"Do you believe us, when we tell you you're our brother?"

Mikey shook his head stubbornly "You're my enemies, I shouldn't." He responded.

"Believe this; this is us before Mikey went missing." Don said and produced a picture frame. Mikey eyed the picture before his eyes widened in disbelief , and they knew why; he was looking at himself, himself in gear, an orange mask, a bright smile and with all three of them.

"Th-That can't be real!" Mikey shouted.

"It is real, do you want to look at the date?" Don asked, putting a shoulder on the hysteric Foot-soldiers shoulder.

"D-Do you really th-think I'm your brother?" Mikey asked, looking up at him with a lifetimes worth of puzzlement and… hope?

"We _know _you're our brother." Raph said "If we weren't so sure, you'd be dead."

"T-Then how c-come I don't remember?" Mikey asked.

"The Foot must have given you amnesia." Don replied gently "And we'll help you remember."

"I…." Mikey faltered "… I want t-to be left alone f-for a while…" He said, wrapped his arms around Fluffy and put his head down, there was too much to absorb.

"Alright Mikey." Leo said, he and the other two left the room.

Sharp felt Fluffy go limp and he knew she was asleep – he wondered where they were going from here. They couldn't go back to the Foot, since he was now with his real family. But how was he supposed to adjust to this new life? The Foot was all he knew. And what about Fluffy? Would she stay, or go back to the Foot? He didn't want her to go back.

"Michaelangelo….?" A new voice called from the doorway; Sharp tightened his arms protectively around Fluffy and looked to the doorway; he was surprised to see what looked like a humanoid rat in a Japanese robe.

"W-Who are you…?" Sharp asked – the rat was familiar, comforting in a way.

"I am your father." The rat said and walked over to his side – the rat had to use a walking stick "I am Master Splinter." He said.

Sharp nodded slowly "Master…. Splinter." He said "If y-you're my f-father, why do you look different than me?" He asked quietly.

Master Splinter chuckled and rested a paw on Sharps' head; he then told the story of their origin. Of Master Yoshi, of the Shredder, of the truck, of the boy with the turtles, the ooze, and their upbringing. Sharp felt even more overwhelmed at all of this new information.

"Who is this?" Master Splinter asked, pointing to the furry bundle in his youngest sons arms.

"Fluffy." Sharp replied "She came from the l-lab like I did….."

"Are you intending on keeping her, my son?" Master Splinter asked, Sharp nodded.

"Very well, but be aware that this…. Fluffy, is your responsibilty." Sharp nodded again; he was used to Fluffy being his responsibility.

"I will let you rest now, my son. Sleep well." Master Splinter said, suddenly, his arms were around Sharp "We have missed you my son, welcome home at last." Master Splinter whispered.

Sharp nodded again, not sure what to say.

* * *

**Chapter two, much longer than the last one. Sharp/Mikey is very confused, but hopefully he can eventually remember his past. Fluffy makes her debut, and trust me when I say she'll make the others turtles lives a living hell. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. I do not own Jiffy Peanut Butter either. **

**Title: TMNT: **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Over the course of the next few weeks was perhaps the strangest span of time the Hamato family ever had centering the youngest brother (and that was saying something), his personality and habits had been so unlike how he was before he disappeared that it was almost scary.

For one thing, he never spoke….. Okay, he did talk, but only when spoken to. And those times when he did speak, he stuttered. That completely boggled his family; Mikey could talk a mile a second without skipping a syllable… Or, at least, he used to.

Another thing, he didn't slack off at training, he did the exact opposite. Two days after returning, he joined them in training. He strangely enough was confused when they gave him nunchucks, and they soon explained that _nunchaku _had been his main weapon. To their surprise, he tossed the nunchucks aside and said they were 'too light' for his style. Instead, Master Splinter gave him a _kusarigama _to practice with. The other turtles knew from…. Ahem, _experience, _that when Mikey had been in the Foot, he had on occasion used _kusarigama _alongside his double-edged sword.

And the training experience had been as boggling as Mikey's behavior; the turtles minds were more on his actions than their own training.

"It's like he's in his own world." Leo had said when his youngest brother snatched his katana from him while he was in the middle of a kata and used it to throw at a target from the other side of the room.

"He was always off in Planet Mikey." Donnie tried to assure, but was rebuked by Raph.

"MY BAG!" Raphael roared, his bag had been skewered by the curved blade of a _kusarigama. _Sand was pouring out of it like blood. His accusing eyes went to Mikey, who was again in his own world.

Before his brothers could stop him, Raph stomped over to Mikey and started yelling at him, ranting an ear off. Mikey was rooted in place while the red-masked turtle was raving at him, he was expressionless and he was just eyeing Raph for a while, before he struck his brother without warning.

The blow was so unexpected and hard, that Raph had stumbled back several feet before he was attacked by an onslaught of punches and kicks at the mercy of his normally cheeky brother, who had the facial expression of a robot the entire time.

"Michaelangelo!" Leo had yelled in his deeper 'leader' tone as he rushed over and grabbed Mikey's fist, effectively freezing him. "What is wrong with you?"

"He was going to attack me." Mikey answered nonchalantly, as if he had not just beaten the living daylights out of his brother. "His body language insinuated he was going to become violent and fight."

Donnie came up and had looked at Mikey like he was crazy "But that's the just way Raph is; he gets angry a lot, but he would never attack any of us."

"I might now." Raph had growled passed his swelling cheek.

Of course Mikey apologized immediately and excused himself quickly, sulking in his room while Fluffy unsuccessfully tried to cheer him up.

Speaking of Fluffy; that cat…. Rodent…. _Thing, _was really starting to get on the other turtles nerves. The very next day after Mikey returned with that thing, Raph had come into the kitchen to find a big mess.

"What the shell are you doing? !" Raph had yelled as he scanned the kitchen; the cupboards were wide open and had been obviously ransacked, while the table, counter, walls and floor were all smeared with peanut butter. In the middle of the floor was Fluffy, who had a jar of Jiffy Peanut butter in front of her; the dark fur along her body was sticky and clumpy with the stuff, and her muzzle was thick with it. She had been scooping the peanut butter out of the jar with her bare paws and was shoving it in her face in a way that one could consider eating it.

"Eating." Fluffy had stated a-matter-of-factly and continued eating the peanut butter like it was her job.

Then Klunk had come in.

"Meow." Klunk had mewed to Fluffy; who snapped her sticky head at the feline. Raph watched; Klunk had sniffed the air and must have smelled the cat in Fluffy or something, because he came over Fluffy with friendly intentions. Fluffy's pupils narrowed until they were paper-thin; she jumped onto all fours and hissed at Klunk, her peanut butter clumpy fur raised on end.

"_MRRRWWW!_" Fluffy hissed and knocked Klunk away with unsheathed claws. Klunk ran away but Fluffy continued to chase him. Raph grabbed her by the scruff and demanded to know why she was doing that.

"My territory now!" Fluffy had responded.

_Ahem, _back to the subject of Mikey; Leonardo for one underplayed how much his brother had trained. We all know Leo is a light sleeper because of how ninja his is, so one night in the wee hours of the morning, Leo had woken up to the sound of rattling; he snuck into the kitchen and was surprised to what he saw.

"Mikey? What are you doing up this early?" Leo asked as he checked the wristwatch under his wrist-guard; it was four o'clock in the morning, two hours before Leo would normally wake up. But true to form, his usually late-rising brother was turning on the stove and appearing to be turning the stove on for a tea kettle.

"A n-ninja starts t-the day early, Leonardo." Mikey replied, not looking at him. Well, this explained why he went to bed at eight o'clock.

"Are you making green tea?" Leo asked as he looked over his youngest brothers shoulder, surprised to see the bags for green tea.

Mikey nodded "W-Would you like some?" He asked shyly.

"Sure…." Leo had replied, he was unsure in actuality, but he could not properly wrap his brain around this type of behavior.

And as for the subject of TV, videogames and comic books (all of the important things in Mikey's life) this new Mikey didn't seem to care much for any of it. He ate to live, and not for luxury so he didn't really look or care what he was putting in his mouth. He gave comic books a try, and put it aside after a few pages, stating he didn't want to follow the plot because 'it was so predictable and hard to follow' (**1**). As for TV, he at least watched it, but only when he was bored but he didn't care too much for it either.

Speaking of food, they struggled to get Mikey to eat enough; he would eat very little and give about half of the little he ate to Fluffy, and one night he didn't eat even though he looked hungry. Master Splinter had decided to question it.

"Michaelangelo, why is it you are not eating?" The old rat asked.

"I used up my weekly food quota." Mikey replied, sounding sad. Master Splinter gave him an endearing look.

"What would that be, my son?"

Mikey then explained the Master Splinter that in the Foot, they had weekly food quota's, or limits to how much food they can have in one week. Master Splinter asked how much they are allowed in one week, and then Mikey answered. Master Splinter was shocked; that amount of food was barely enough to live on, and he already could tell from observation that his youngest son gave half of his food to the little mutant Fluffy, so it was made worse for him. The old rat did not like when he heard that Michaelangelo often resorted to steal food, but he could understood it even if he did not like it.

"My son, I assure you we do not work that way at home; you are allowed to eat as much as you wish." Master Splinter explained.

"B-But what if we r-run out?" Mikey countered shyly, he didn't seem to understand what his father was trying to say. After several minutes of explaining and re-explaining the matter because it did not seem to sink it, Master Splinter decided on something.

"I will tell you how much you can eat; and miss…. Fluffy, can have her own as well, understand?" Master Splinter decreed; Mike nodded, actually seeming relieved.

And if that wasn't bad enough, his aloof tendencies were really starting to get to his family; it was hard to find him even if you were in the same room with him. He could be trailing behind someone without their knowledge, spying from the shadows…. It was pretty creepy from his families perspective, they watched what they said because he could very well be overhearing them.

But the worst of it all, besides the fact that he still has no memory of them; he didn't quite understand the way family worked…..

"What happened to you?" Don gasped; he came to see Mikey sitting on the couch….. Nursing his left arm, which was covered bloodied bandages, and he was more than apparently in pain as could be seen by the tears coming out of his eyes from the pain he was in.

"B-Broke my a-arm…." Mikey replied, and hissed in pain when he pressed against his injured limb "F-Fell in the s-sew-sewers, a-and tried to b-break my f-fa-fall with my arm. It sn-snapped."

"Here, let me see that." Donnie said and took a quick look – the first aid job was poor, but not amateur…. When he removed the bandaged, he was horrified to see bone sticking out of the swelling flesh. "Come to my lab, I can treat you properly."

Mikey looked at him, with a dazed look "W-Why would you h-help me?" He asked in a small voice.

Don looked at him with his eyes wide; why wouldn't he help? "Because you're hurt and you need it." He replied simply and helped Mikey to his lab, where he sat him down on the cot.

"Why would you think I wouldn't help you?" Don asked as he brought out a needle.

"I-In the F-Foot, you h-help yourself w-when you g-get injured, or you d-die." Mikey responded, looking away and not flinching when Don injected him.

Don frowned "Mikey, listen to me." He said seriously, Mikey looked at him "Here; we all look out for each other. We help each other, we care about each other. It' isn't like the Foot here. We're family. And family is always here for you."

Don can honestly say that it stung when he saw the look of bewilderment in Mikey's eyes; as if the whole concept of family was new to him. And, sadly, it probably was.

* * *

**(1) I have comic books (the entire 'Man without fear'/Daredevil series) and the plot so is freaking hard to follow sometimes, you have to read itat least twice just to get the idea of what the hell just happened, and a small mission can last several comics.**

* * *

**Now you have a general idea of what is going on; next chapter isn't going to be a spiral-style like this one. But there are only a few chapters left.**

**Read and Review. But be careful what you say; because I decided I wouldn't read the reviews until I was done with the story, to drive myself to actually finish a story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. **

**Title: TMNT: **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Chapter four**

"I don't get it – how can Sha–_Mikey _be a beast in battle, then a stuttering shy-guy the rest of the time?" Raph asked Don; they and Leo were in Donnie's lab, after Leo had carefully checked everywhere to make sure Mikey wasn't hiding somewhere near them to overhear them.

"Yeah; no memories or not, how is it he acts like this?" Leo asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, every person has a unique personality; identical twins can even be polar opposites. Often, a personality has a lot to do with environment and experiences."

"Still, every person has a constant, right?" Leo questioned.

"That is very questionable," Don answered "So far I have a hard time finding similarities between Mikey and…. _Sharp._"

"I saw one." Raph answered "Mike's love of _furballs. _I made a suggestion for the vicious furball that follows him around, and Mikey practically bit my head off!"

"You suggested she be put to sleep." Leo reminded him.

"Yeah, but still; it's like he don't get jokes or sarcasm!" Raph said. "I mean…. I don't get it, how can _he _be Mikey?"

"Because, from what he told me, the Foot does things way differently than we do." Don responded "His 'beginning' was different than growing up with us. He didn't have a loving family, no one to rely or depend on but himself. All he currently knows is the rules of the Foot clan."

"More reason to skin the Shredder alive." Raph growled. "Takin' one of our own and making him into one of his cronies…. The fucker."

"Don," Leo cut off Raph's soon-to-be piss rant "how long do you think it will be before Mikey regains his memory?"

"Sadly, probably never." Don replied; getting shocked glances from his brothers "If he never regained in the _months _he was with the Foot clan, the likelihood of him ever regaining memories is very slim."

"Fuck!" Raph swore and punched a wall "Can't you fix it?"

"_Fix it? !_" Don narrowed his eyes at the suggestion "Raph, science can only do so much. I'm not a doctor! I can't operate on his brain; that would be extremely dangerous and would do more harm than good. All we really can do is hope and pray he somehow remembers, and if he doesn't, we hope and pray he can get normal after a while."

"There's _nothing _we can do? !" Leo asked, his hands clenched into fists.

"We can be there for him." Don replied, hoping it would sink in.

"Shit; I think Sharp pisses me off more than Mikey ever did." Raph mumbled, partly to himself.

"He's still Mikey! He just doesn't remember is all." Don tried to explain; but Raph was already leaving.

Don sighed as Leo left too. Why is it no matter what he said, they didn't understand?

* * *

"Raphael!" Sharp asked as he approached his brother in the red mask; he hoped he didn't get his brothers mixed up again, but he must have gotten it right this time because Raphael turned to him in acknowledgement.

"_What?_" Raphael asked gruffly.

"Why does t-this cat keep f-following me?" He asked, pointing at the orange cat that always followed him around.

"Because Klunk is _your _cat, bro." Raphael, sounding suddenly bitter "You adopted him during Christmas when you helped those orphans."

Sharp furrowed his ridged in confusion "I don't re-remember…." He said.

"Isn't that too fucking bad!" Raphael suddenly roared at him, rearing up; Sharp didn't reel back in fear, though he was afraid somewhat on the inside. Glaring at him, Raphael left.

"W-Was it something I s-said?" He asked himself sadly; Master Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello were nice enough to him, but Raphael didn't seem to like him.

"Wass wrong Sharp?" Fluffy asked as she trotted to his side; even here in a place full of friendly others, Fluffy still stuck to his side only.

"Raphael doesn't like me; just like the other Foot ninja." Sharp sighed and walked away to sulk in the shadows. Fluffy frowned; it was going to be one of 'those' days where her tricks wouldn't cheer her friend up.

"Poor Sharp….. The red turtle is a meanie." Fluffy said to herself; the purple turtle had answers to everything, maybe he knew why. Fluffy ran over to the purple turtles lab; they all kept trying to get her to walk on her hind-legs like a 'normal person' but she preferred to walk on all fours.

"Purple!" Fluffy called to the turtle with the purple mask; he turned to her.

"Fluffy, for the last time, my name is Donatello." Purple told her, but she ignored that; their names were too long to remember.

Fluffy prodded over to him and stood on her hind-legs to get her hands on her lap; she had to look up at him, it sucked to be a five-year-old the height of a two-year-old. "Why doesn't Red like Sharp?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Purple asked.

"Red is really mean – he keeps stepping on my tail, grabbing me by the scruff and calling me a furball. And he yells at Sharp a lot, why is he so mean?" She asked.

Purple sighed and shook his head "It's not that Raph's mean, and he really does love Mikey, trust me. It's just…. Raph always deals with things different than we do. He missed Mikey a lot while he was gone, and when he came back different…. Raph just isn't sure how to react to this situation, he's just venting his frustration."

Fluffy didn't understand most of what Purple just said. But to some degree, she understood that Red was moody because Sharp was different.

"What did Sharp used to be like?" Fluffy asked.

"Well…." Purple thought "He was…. Irritating, a lot of the time. His hobbies included slacking off, making bad puns, and pranking us all. He talked a lot and wasn't very serious…." Fluffy frowned; that didn't sound anything like Sharp "But at the end of the day, he kept our spirits up, he was there for us….. He may have been annoying sometimes, but he cared about everyone." There was a sad look in Purples eyes, and it made Fluffy sad to see that.

"He still does," Fluffy told him "Back there," by 'there' she meant the Foot "he cared about me. No one else did; the other ninja's kept throwing me out of windows and telling me to leave."

Purple frowned "I never asked, Fluffy, where did you come from?"

Fluffy thought for a while; she could only remember being in there, stealing food and wondering around trying to entertain herself before Sharp came, but she thought hard and could remember something.

"I came from a tube like Sharp did. The people in white kept poking me with sharp things." She recalled, Purple had a worried look on his face.

"Uh…. Well, I'd like to learn more about your physiology, is that okay with you." Purple proposed. Fluffy didn't quite understand what he meant, but she had a feeling she wasn't quite going to like it.

"I don't know….." She trailed off.

"I'll give you peanut butter." Purple added.

"Deal!" Fluffy squealed and jumped around.

* * *

Sharp heard someone approaching the 'Lair' and hid in the shadows, out of habit and paranoia. He listened intently; three sets of footsteps, one of them the distinct pattern of Leonardo and the other was unknown, but the third was sort of familiar. There was the sound of crinkling plastic.

"Thanks for helping bring the groceries down guys." Leonardo said.

"No problem Leo, and besides, you know we're intent on seeing Mikey!" A womans voice said, sounding happy.

"Yeah, how is he anyways?" A male voice asked, it was also familiar "We churned the big apple up looking for him! He better have a good excuse for dropping off the face of the planet."

"About that….." Leonardo trailed off "Mikey get out here!" he called.

Sharp glanced from the shadows and slowly trotted out towards the three shyly; the man and woman looked happy to see him. The woman had bright red hair and green eyes, while the man had black hair and blue eyes…..

Blue eyes like….

Sharp connected it in his head; he remembered the pattern of footsteps, and the voice; he could picture a hockey mask on the man immediately….

"Mikey!" The woman cried in joy, though her eyes were stuck on his arm in a sling while his stayed glued on the man.

The man grinned "Hey Mi -!"

Sharp shot at him; his three-fingered hand from his uninjured arm wrung around the mans throat and he drove him back to the wall, where he slowly raised him and slammed him against the wall a few times.

"Vigilante!" Sharp hissed; oh finally, he had been waiting for a chance to get another crack at the Vigilante; who had harassed him and his squadrons during missions. He had a particular dislike for him because of a bad fight….

"Michaelangelo!" He heard Leonardo yell and attempt to pry him off of the Vigilante, whose face was turning blue. He heard the woman scream; soon, Raphael ran into the room and with him helping Leonardo, he was pried from the Vigilante, who gasped and panted for breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Raphael demanded; he grabbed Sharp's shoulders and shook him fiercely for emphasis.

Sharp pointed at the Vigilante in accusation "The Vigilante!" He said "He had attacked me and my squad! He shot me!" During that fight, he had been facing off against the Vigilante during a deal between the Foot and the Purple dragons, one of the dragons had dropped a gun and the Vigilante picked it up and shot him in the leg because all of his sports-equipment/weapons had been broken.

"W-What…? Mike?" The woman trailed off, shocked.

Leonardo quickly explained the situation.

"Wait…" The Vigilante said and studied Sharp, his eyes narrowed "_You _were Sharp?" He was a loss for words all of a sudden.

"That's right, and I'll get you back for burying that slug in my leg!" Sharp growled and tried to attack, but he was held back.

"Mikey; that's Casey, he won't hurt you!" Leonardo tried to tell him.

"The scar and fucked-up nerve-endings in my leg would disagree!" Sharp yelled.

After much coaxing and convincing, his brothers managed to talk Sharp into not attacking Casey….. They then explained the relationship between them, Casey, and the woman who's name was April.

"They are friends." Leonardo finished with emphasis. With his narrowed blue eyes still on the Vigi-_Casey, _Sharp nodded.

"Fine, he lives." Sharp hissed.

It was then Fluffy came in the room, she poked Sharp in the legs "Who are they?" She asked, pointing at the two new humans.

Before Sharp could answer, April squealed.

"SHE IS SO CUTE~" April squealed; she ran over and picked Fluffy up, and squeezed the small mutant in a hug.

"Owie!" Fluffy grunted when she felt herself be constricted.

"You are just the most adorable thing!" April cooed and held Fluffy in front of her.

"BEGONE HUMAN!" Fluffy responded and slashed with her clawed, unfortunately she was not able to reach "Put me down or I will claw your face off!" She threatened; it was still hard to take her seriously past her high-pitched voice, which April found even more adorable.

"Sharp!" Fluffy whined.

Sharp walked over and snatched Fluffy away "S-Sorry…." He mumbled to April and escaped back to his room. April frowned and turned to Raph and Leo, who were sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads.

"You boys have more explaining to do."

* * *

**Surprised how much I am updating...**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. I do not own Jiffy Peanut Butter either. **

**Title: TMNT: **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Chapter five.**

"Fluffy! Fluffy, where are you?" Sharp called; he was surprised Fluffy wasn't curled next to him when he woke up, or come up to snatch some of his breakfast. And besides, why would Fluffy be up at four o'clock in the morning?

He saw lights from under the door to Donatello's lab, so he opened the door and entered the lab. He saw Donatello looking at a screen, and Fluffy was lying flat on her back on a cot with wires connected to her body with what looked like suction cups.

"What a-are you doing?" He asked Donatello.

"Just studying Fluffy's physiology; her vitals are so strange. Brain activity is the similar enough to ours and humans. But her heartbeat is almost twice as fast as a humans, body temperature is higher. The seven senses are more tuned than a humans…." He prated on, like he had come to some sort of scientific breakthrough.

"My ear feels funny…." Fluffy muttered, eyes still closed as Sharp walked over next to the cot; he picked her up and pulled the suction cups off. "Mrr…?" She said and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Hey!" Donatello complained.

"That is e-enough studying for n-now." Sharp told him and tucked Fluffy over his broken arm. Luckily, Fluffy was scrawny enough that her weight was did nothing to his arm. The mutant mammal was already asleep.

"Fine," Donatello sighed and handed Sharp a jar of Jiffy peanut butter "give her that when she wakes up, that's her payment for scientific research."

Sharp rolled his eyes; that figures. "Do you w-wish to join me for tra-training?" He asked bashfully, Donatello looked at him strangely.

"Now?" The purple-masked turtle asked; Sharp nodded "It's early, Mikey."

"I always w-wake up t-this early…..' Sharp replied.

"I... I'll pass." Donatello said and exited to his room.

Sharp frowned; another lonely morning it looked like. He quickly went back to his own room and set Fluffy on the bed and put the blanket over the furry child, she snuggled instantly.

Sharp looked around his room; he had been disgusted when he saw the shape of it when his brothers showed it to him; it had been a mess, and it had taken him a while to clean.

"It is not fair." He said to himself "I'm trying so hard to remember – but I can't! I can't remember anything no matter how hard I try. It isn't fair….." He kicked the wall a little and was surprised when one of the bricks hobbled. Sharp kneeled down and grabbed the brick and pulled it out. There was a small space behind it, he reached in and pulled something out.

A book – an orange book. He opened it, the first page was labeled _**Mikey's Journal, **_in what resembled his hand writing, only much sloppier than his actual hand writing.

He flipped pages and skimmed the dialogue. He was surprised to find all of the recollection and explanation by his former self. It was gold; now, even if he couldn't actually remember anything, he at least new some things that had happened. He felt kind of embarrassed that he had been so formal with his brothers by their full names, but he could call them by their nicknames now.

Let's see, now he knew a bit more about his brothers. He really did use nunchucks in the past and they were his 'babies', his brother _Leo _had an obsession with Japan, _Donnie _had a bloodstream of pure coffee, and _Raph _liked to argue with Leo.

"I don't care how girly a diary is, I am glad I had one." Sharp said and hugged the journal to his chest.

Instead of training, he spent the rest of his morning reading the journal.

* * *

Over the course of the next month, the Hamato family was pleased to find that Mikey's attitude was improving; his stutter lightened up to where it was less frequent, he cracked more jokes, and every morning he made them breakfast. And he played pranks again, and his favorite victim was Raph;

One morning, the family was sitting down to breakfast; Fluffy, who was forced to sit in a booster seat at the table because Master Splinter blatantly refused she eat from a bowl on the floor, was making a huge mess out of her bowl of oatmeal and was occasionally tossing raisins to the floor. Donnie was reading the paper, Leo was slowly chewing his bacon and carefully sectioning the food on his plate because he was just OCD like that, Master Splinter was drinking his morning tea and Mikey was shifting between eating his own food and reminding Fluffy to use napkins and not throw raisins.

Raph however, was complaining at how tasteless his eggs were, and Mikey suggested he use ketchup; Raph missed the swift mischievous grin that crossed the orange-masked turtles face when he grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squirted a copious amount onto his eggs.

He took a bite and seconds later he figured out what was wrong. The ketchup had been switched with hot sauce. Raphael tried to correct the problem by guzzling his orange juice, which he didn't realize was spiked with hot sauce until it was too late.

Mikey burst out laughing as Raph jumped out of his seat and ran around the room, grabbing anything fluid within reach to use to cool his burning mouth.

The rest of the family couldn't help laughing.

Another sign rehabilitation was that Mikey finally decided to teach Fluffy manners; she now only got onto all four of her 'paws' while she was running or climbing something, she didn't get in turf wars with Klunk, stopped threatening to claw things off, and she cleaned after the messes she made whilst eating. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about her love of climbing on their bodies and playing with their fluttering mask tails. Luckily, they had gotten used to it. In fact, it seemed Fluffy was now acting….. _Kind of _like a normal kid.

Mikey decided to finally adopt Fluffy after they had a heart-to-heart talk.

"Sharp! Sharp~" Fluffy sang as she ran over to Mikey who was again reading his journal.

"What is it, Fluffy?" He had asked her.

"Look what I drew!" She said and handed him a piece of binder paper; it was a crayon-drawing of what looked like him, his brothers and Master Splinter; at the top there was a **To Sharp **written in big lettering and a **From Fluffy **on the other side of the paper in the same sloppy handwriting.

He smiled "Thank you Fluffy…. Why didn't you add yourself, though?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not in the family." Fluffy answered simply.

"Yes you are," Mikey corrected.

"But…. What am I?" Fluffy asked "Am…. Am I a brother like you were?"

Mikey shook his head, partly amused "No, if anything you would be a sister….. But, you can't be a sister because Master Splinter didn't adopt you…." An idea struck him "I can adopt you."

"What does adopt mean?" She asked.

"It means I can be your father, and you can be my daughter." Mikey explained.

Fluffy's green eyes were wide and so was her smile "You mean it?" She asked; when he nodded she shot herself at him in a hug.

"So I guess that means your Hamato Fluffy now…." Mikey mused "Do you uh…. Want to change your name?" She shook her head no.

"I like my name too much to change it." Fluffy had replied.

He had spoke to Master Splinter about it afterwards and the old rat agreed, and even gave a slight chuckle when Michaelangelo remarked that that meant he was a grandfather now. When he told his brothers, they were a little less than ecstatic. Raph for one groaned that 'he was now stuck with that thing forever', Leo grumbled something about a bigger dojo, and Don was surprised because he had been under the impression that Mikey had already adopted Fluffy.

* * *

But there was something Mikey didn't tell his family – past his newly upbeat, happy attitude; he was hiding a secret turmoil. Even though he read the journal and still was, he could remember nothing. And it tore him up on the inside that nothing he read was familiar to him. No ammount of meditation could aid him

He woke up an hour earlier now; while his family was nestled in bed, he snuck away topside. His family must have believed he was going to go back to the Foot clan, so they didn't allow him topside, which drove him nearly mad. But when he snuck topside, he felt free.

His former self had expression more than once in writing a fondness for fresh air and free running. And it seemed like it was a constant, because he felt the same. And while he did love his brothers, he just preferred being solo.

However, one night he ran into his former affiliates.

"Is that Sharp? I thought he was dead!" He heard a whispering voice from the shadows; he knew it was Foot soldiers.

"Hey Sharp!" He heard a Foot soldier call to him; he turned and saw a squad of them behind him. He felt anger rise in his system and he unconsciously drew out his kusarigama.

"Whoa!" One of them said when the chain revved at them, but they all dodged.

"You all lied to me!" Mikey shouted and charged at them for combat "I wasn't made in the Foot, and you all knew! You took my memories away! You will pay!" He swore and fought with them.

The battle was longer and more brutal then he expected; he may have been the one dishing out all of the attacks and they were the ones dropping like flies, but more and more just kept showing up. But even after taking down many dozens, he wouldn't let up.

Finally, all four of the Elite guards showed up.

"Well, well, turtle." One of them said to Mikey as he caught his breath.

"Here we thought you were dead." Another said.

"How unfortunate you still breath." The third commented in disappointment.

"Not for long." The last said.

Then they attacked.

Mikey remembered cursing his arm still in a sling and fought hard anyways; and while they fight lasted a good while and he had them on the ropes for the duration, he was worn out after fighting so many Foot ninja and injured arm made it no better. When only two were left, he was about to strike with his _kusarigama, _but he collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion.

He remembered being beaten by a barrage of kicks and spitting up an interesting mixture of blood and spittle several times before one of them picked him up by the front-neck of his cape and hoisted him up into the air before slamming his shell against the wall of a building.

The Elite guard brought his face close to Mikey's face; which was bruised, quickly swelling and had a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth and running down his chin. He was pretty sure one of his teeth were cracked too.

Mikey grunted when he was punched hard in the face a few more times.

"Listen here, turtle." The Elite guard hissed "As much immense pleasure it would bring me to end your pathetic life, the Shredder wishes to be the one to do such. And he will be pleased to hear you are alive….. He always knew you would be a traitor, and you were hardly worth your fighting skills. So I will leave you alive….. Only for my Master to tear you to pieces later."

The Elite guard punched Mikey one last time, dropped him on the pavement and kicked him before leaving, along with the other Elite guards.

Mikey sat there for an unknown stretch of time; panting to catch his breath and struggling just to sit up against the wall. He was dizzy and in pain, he didn't even attempt to make another move until he saw the light of the steadily rising sun hit him in it's beginning rays.

He wondered vaguely what time it was before forcing himself to get up; he limped to the nearest sewer-hole. He had to lean against the wall for support; and as if to add insult to quite literal injury, he had a nice trail of blood following him from the small puddle of blood from where he had earlier been sitting. That explained why he was so dizzy.

He struggled to get into the sewers; he practically dropped in from the sewer hole and limped through the shallow water back to the Lair; he spent a good portion of his time regaining composure. Mike already knew there was no way in hell he would let his family know about that encounter.

After much limping and struggling, he made it back home; it was six thirty (meaning he had been gone for three and a half hours), and Leo was in the dojo while no one else was awake.

Mikey trudged to the bathroom and carefully cleaned his injuries best he could, took a few painkillers and applied some bandages; he was cut up pretty badly, bruised up worse and his knee was slightly dislocated, explaining his limping problem. He popped his leg back in place after bandaging himself and quietly snuck back in bed. Fluffy as usually was curled at the Foot of the bed snuggled in a baby blanket with Klunk next to her.

Mikey, wincing while doing so, lay on the bed and put the blanket over him untill the blanket was up to his mask. He passed out a second later.

* * *

Fluffy woke him up at eight, saying it was time for breakfast. He lied and told her he was sick, he then told her to tell his brothers he would be bedridden for a few days or so.

Of course he was fawned over by Donatello for a while, who felt his forehead constantly and made him swallow several pills. Mikey didn't really mind, because he really did feel so bad it was close enough to being sick. And he was okay with Donnie fawning over him as long as he stayed under the covers so his genius brother would not see his injured body.

At night, when he was sure everyone was asleep, Mikey would limp out of bed, change his bandages, and replace his bloodied sheets with new ones.

He was in luck, because on the news there was a report about a flu going around and he seemed to have similar symptoms, so his lie was sound.

After a week and a half, Mikey the ever fast healer was finally healed. His cuts had faded into thankfully thin scars, all of the swelling was down, his limp had subsided and the bruises had all faded into nonexistence.

And even though his family was relieved, and he led them on to believe that he was too, he didn't tell them how shaken up he really was.

Because the Shredder knew he was alive, and was after him.

* * *

**And the fic only has a few more chapters. Theres your main conflict**

**Read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. **

**Title: TMNT: **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Chapter six**

"Stop that." Raph growled and lowered his magazine; for the past five minutes his mask had been tugged on his face from the tails being played with from behind. As usual, as the demented cat-thing she was, Fluffy decided to play with his mask tails.

"No!" Fluffy said and purred, biting the red fabric of one of his mask tails. Raph shook his head fiercely, but Fluffy stayed attached to his mask tails.

"Let go!" He roared and raised his hands over his shoulder and behind his shell so he could get a grip on the furry pest, but unfortunately the tails of his bandanna were too long. "_Mikey! _Get this brat of yours off!" He called to the turtle who was sitting on the other couch.

Mikey didn't respond, he continued to stare off into space, off in his own world (which Don had creatively dubbed 'Planet Mikey'). "Mikey!" Raph repeated, again gaining no reaction. Raph clenched his teeth together and stomped over to Mikey, and waved a hand in front of his face "Hey dufus!" He growled, no response. Frustrated, he yelled "**MIKEY!**"

Mikey snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. "W-What? H-Huh?" He stuttered, he looked up at Raph "D-Did you want s-something?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Raph remarked with a glare "would you _please _remove your demented cat-thing from my mask!" He turned slightly and pouted to Fluffy, who was still attached to one of the bright red tails of his bandanna by her sharp teeth.

Mikey mumbled something quietly and numbly grabbed pulled Fluffy off of the mask and put her down, his gaze was still distant.

"Bro, why you been spacin' on us?" Raph asked, concerned. Mikey sat back down and was back under his earlier trance.

"Daddy?" Fluffy inquired and prodded at his knee.

"Huh?" Mikey snapped out of it again "What….? When did you guys g-get here?" He asked, seemingly having forgotten what had just happened.

"Uh…. A minute ago, remember? When I told you to remove your vicious furball?" Raph reminded him.

"I am not!" Fluffy retorted and punched him in the leg – thankfully, Mikey had taught her to use her fists instead of claws. She was really starting to hate being called a furball.

"Oh… U-Uh… S-sorry I f-forgot." Mikey sputtered; likely this wasn't because of his stuttering problem, but actual nervousness.

"Mike, is something wrong bro?" Raph asked placing a worried hand on his little brothers shoulder. However, Mikey removed his hand and stood up.

"I… I gotta go… I'm going for a run th-through the sewers." He said, more breathily as if he was suddenly low on oxygen. A shudder ran through his body before he dashed out of the lair.

Raph frowned; was it him, or did Mikey seem kind of pale at that moment?

* * *

"Don, can I talk with you?" Raph asked as he entered the genius's lab, but didn't wait for an answer "Something's wrong with Mikey."

Don groaned aloud "First he goes missing, then he's a Foot night, then we find out he has pretty much incurable amnesia, then he brings an obnoxious child mutant, then he gets sick…. What's wrong this time?"

'_Whoa… This whole Mikey thing must be stressing Don out pretty bad…_' Raph realized "He's been…. Real spacey lately, I think he may be hiding something. Are you sure he ain't sick no more?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Don replied, looking agitated.

"I don't know Donnie…. Something's up with Mikey."

"Yeah; he's _not _Mikey." Don mumbled bitterly, surprising his red-masked brother.

"Whatta'ya mean?" Raph asked him, words flowing out without control.

"Our Mikey is gone; let's face it, our brother was destroyed; now we're left with his polar-opposite shell!"

"Donnie…." Raph warned.

"Some say the death of a personality is death. So I guess that means Mikey is dead." Don continued to rant, "If we had found him sooner maybe we could have found a way to jog his memory. But it's too late now!"

And unbeknownst to them both, they were being heard…

* * *

In the shadows outside of the open door, Mikey stood, his eyes wide and shining with a mixture of anger and hurt. '_Too late now…?_' Mikey thought and the phrase echoed in his head. What Donatello had said made him angry; it was almost as if Donnie was implying it was his fault his memory was gone, but at the same time, it hurt. '_Am I no one without my memory?_' Mikey thought angrily, but his anger switched to hurt '_I get it… They don't want me, they wanted __their__ Mikey, I don't count… Their Mikey is dead, so that makes me no one…_'

With his fists clenched, Mikey ran to his room where Fluffy was playing with a ball of yarn. She smiled up at him at his entrance.

He grabbed his cape and put it on, he grabbed Fluffy's human disguise and placed it next to her. "Come on Fluffy, we're running away." He gruffly said; Fluffy didn't argue, she quickly put on the too-large clothing and hat; Mikey ran out of the lair and Fluffy was running as fast as she could at his heels by getting on all fours.

They got up topside (Fluffy couldn't quite climb the latter, so she had to jump on Mikey's shoulder) and ran off several blocks away.

"Why are we running away, daddy?" Fluffy asked when they were about a mile away.

"We're…. We're just not wanted there, Fluffy." Mikey replied sadly, kicking a can towards the other end of the alley and it was eaten by the shadows.

The shadows seemed to spit the can out, because it rolled right back. Out of the shadows stepped several Foot ninja…

"Fluffy, get behind me." Michaelangelo demanded and shoved her behind his shell without waiting. He drew out his kusarigama.

"Tsk tsk turtle, thinking you stand a chance." A cold, familiar voice said; Mikey felt his eyes go wide and his blood cold. A cold sweat sheeted his aquatic-green skin when a metal-clad figure step out of the shadows.

"Sh-Shredder…." Mikey whispered.

Him, vs dozens of Foot ninja, all four of the Elite guards, and the Shredder himself. He was in for a hell of a fight.

The Shredder laughed evilly "Traitor, I have awaited this…." He spotted Fluffy "If it isn't the genetic mistake…"

"You leave her out of this." Mikey growled, the Shredder's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Tell me Michaelangelo, did you ever question why that _thing _was created?" The Shredder asked, Mikey glared but was silent "Let me tell you…. In the years we have warred with each other, my Foot ninja have collected much information on you and your brothers from observation. An interesting thing we had learned about you, was a love for small, furry creatures."

"Point?" Mikey spat.

"That thing," The Shredder pointed at Fluffy "was originally an unwanted bastard child between a Foot ninja and kunoichi…. They were going to kill it, but instead 'donated' it to our science program. Using the mutagen we had collected from you and your brothers DNA, we bonded the childs DNA with that of a rabbit, a cat, and a squirrel and let it roam freely among the Foot."

"Why would you do that?" Mikey asked, horrified. He felt Fluffy from behind him and all of her fur was raised on end.

"To be used against you." The Shredder replied, almost gleefully "You see, we knew that you and that thing would attach to each other eventually if not instantly, and we used it to spy on you….."

"Spy on me?" Mikey repeated.

"We always knew what you were doing….. It is amazing what one can see through the eyes of a freak-child….. In that things optic nerve, we have a microscopic camera installed, and a hearing device inside of the ears."

"You turned a perfectly good human baby into a mutant for the purpose of spying on me? !" Mikey gasped "Couldn't you have just put a camera on me? !"

"Donatello would have scanned you for such things." The Shredder told him, and raised a bladed gauntlet "But would he have suspected a child?"

"Daddy, I'm scared." Fluffy whimpered and hugged his leg.

"It's going to be okay…" Mikey assured.

"I wouldn't make empty promises…." The Shredder lowly hissed.

And Mikey was hit like a flood by his enemies.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Mikey or Fluffy?" Donnie asked as he entered the living room; Leo and Raph were watching TV, but there was no sign of Mikey or his adopted daughter.

"No, they must have gone for a run through the sewers." Raph shrugged, Don nodded, pleased with the answer.

"Raph, I take back what I said earlier, the stress was just getting to me; memories or not, Mikey will always be our brother." Don said apologetically.

"At least you said it to me and not Mikey, woulda broken the little morons spirit." Raph answered.

"Guys…. I have a bad feeling." Leo said "Why would Mikey go for a sewer run without telling us? And why would he take Fluffy?"

"Training run? It was only a matter of time before Mike decided to train that furball…" Raph suggested.

"I just don't know…." Leo trailed off, then tensed up "Do you guys here that?" He asked suddenly.

His brothers strained to hear, but indeed they could hear a distant sound growing stronger…. A high-pitched, wailing-like sound….

Fluffy burst into the lair; yowling loudly in distress. Her human clothes were a mess; torn up and bloodied and the hat was missing, and even though they could not see it on her dark fur, they could still smell blood.

"What's wrong? !" Leo asked as he ran over to the tiny mutant.

"Daddy…. In… Trouble….. Help…" Fluffy rasped before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh my god." Leo said and picked her up "Master Splinter!" He called; the elderly rat ran in the room immediately.

"My sons, what is -?" Master Splinter began before his eldest son ran up to him and put the injured and unconscious Fluffy in his arms "She's injured, she needs medical attention. Raph, Don; we need to help Mikey."

Don nodded, keeping his panic in check. He brought out his shellcell "I'll track his signal."

"Hurry up!" Raph urged and pushed them to start running, they left the lair, leaving a confused Master Splinter behind them.

* * *

"Any last words, _Sharp?_" The Shredder asked, pressing the tip of Sharp's own former double-edged sword against his throat. Mikey only gurgled in response; he was half lying on the ground, half sitting against the wall of a storage shed. He cape was ripped up and stained with his blood and the blood of Foot ninja he had cut up. The Foot ninja were deal, as were three of the Elite guards, but there was only so much Mikey could do on his own.

He had been stabbed several times, he was cut up and bruised from head to toe, one of his eyes was swelling closed, all of the bones in one hand was shattered, and his broken arm was even more broken now, the sling having been cut off leaving only now-torn bloodied bandages. Mikey was bleeding out heavily now.

"How sad." The Shredder said and raised the sword.

Mikey closed his eyes, he expected the blade to pierce his neck and kill him, but instead he heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

He re-opened his eyes, and saw a katana in front of him, blocking the double-edged sword. The katana was held by a leaf-green, three-fingered hand.

"Stay away from our brother!"

His brothers had come.

* * *

**How dramatic~ *sarcasm***

**Next chapter is probably going to be the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. I do not own Jiffy Peanut Butter either. **

**Title: TMNT: **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

Mikey struggled to stay conscious, but he watched dizzily as his brothers fought witht eh Shredder. He had told Fluffy to escape…. But unfortunately, his brothers came to his aid.

They were fighting valiantly, they were very gallant. Alas, he could see plain as day that even though the last Elite guard was down, the Shredder was ripping them apart.

They were already starting to bruise, they were bloodied too. Mikey grimly realized that they might die, because of him.

'_Why would they die for me?_' Mikey wondered in his head.

* * *

_"It's you." The purple-masked turtle replied "Your name is Hamato Michaelangelo," the name made memory bells ring in Sharp's head "you're our brother."_

* * *

_"I will let you rest now, my son. Sleep well." Master Splinter said, suddenly, his arms were around Sharp "We have missed you my son, welcome home at last." Master Splinter whispered._

* * *

_Don frowned "Mikey, listen to me." He said seriously, Mikey looked at him "H__ere; we all look out for each other. We help each other, we care about each other. It' isn't like the Foot here. We're family. And family is always here for you."_

* * *

'_They'll risk their shells for mine because… We're family… We supposed to look out for each other… And, love each other…_' Mikey realized; that was what he hadn't realized before… They don't need a reason to love each other. They were family.

Mikey looked up; his heart clenched when he saw that Leonardo, his most skilled brother, was the only one left standing and facing off with the Shredder, his other two brothers were on the ground, thankfully alive but moaning in pain. And, grimly, Mikey realized the Shredder had chained them.

Mikey panted and struggled, but he picked himself back up; he stumbled as he walked foreword, but he managed to ignore his pain and dizziness from blood-loss. He bent over and picked up the double-edged sword the Shredder dropped when his brothers showed up.

He narrowed his eyes when Leo was chained as well and fell alongside his two other brothers; they were all looking up at the Shredder with hatred in their eyes, and they were fighting against the chain, not willing to give up even in the ace of the devil.

"Farewell turtles," the Shredder said and raised his katana to slice off all of their heads in one slash "you will be thorns in my side no longer."

He slashed his swords and the turtles braced themselves.

"What!" They heard the Shredder yell in surprise; they saw that his arm had been stopped because his wrist had been grabbed from behind, grabbed by a three-fingered hand that could belong only to one individual.

The Shredder was thrown away and Mikey stepped in front of them in defense. He had his double-edged sword in hand. The very battered Michaelangelo stood in front of them like a shield, mask tails and cape billowing in the wind. The blood covering him seemed to give him an almost surreal, violent red aura.

"Stay away from my family!" Mikey roared before charging at the Shredder.

The other three turtles watched in amazement as Mikey locked in dangerous combat with the greatest known evil. Both of them were at the very extent on their ability, their swords slashing, swishing and striking the other. It was almost like a fatal dance with death.

The Shredder was, however, driving Mikey back, towards the edge of the roof. And while his scratched metal armor was protecting him, he was leaving deep gashes all over the youngest turtle.

Mikey's eyes hooded over his blue eyes and he slashed more and more, only to leave no injuries on his heavily armored enemy. The Shredder was just too powerful.

Mikey felt his foot on the ledge of the roof; his sword was in front of him and pushing against the Shredder's katana, it was only his balance keeping him alive right now.

"What a waste of talent…." The Shredder hissed.

Mikey ignored the remark and suddenly grabbed the Shredder's wrist; the blade of the gauntlet cut into his hand but he didn't care. To his enemies surprise, he pulled him closer and pulled them both closer to the edge.

"You fool! You will die!" The Shredder yelped; was this turtle crazy?

"So will you," Mikey coolly replied "die you evil bastard." And he used his weight to pull them both over the edge.

* * *

"MIKEY!" His brothers cried out as the Shredder and their brother fell off the roof right in front of them.

"No…." Raphael whispered, eyes filling with tears.

"It... It can't be…. I just can't….. Mikey can't be…" Leonardo whispered, tears were running down his cheeks and he was shaking his head, trying to deny his baby brothers fate.

"No!" Don yelled "We can't lose him, not again!"

They stared at the ledge for minutes on edge.

A hand with a bladed gauntlet grabbed the ledge. Rage filled their systems – the Shredder was alive while their little brother was dead!

To their surprise, it wasn't the Shredder that hoisted up onto the roof. It was Mikey, wearing one of the Shredder's gauntlets on the hand on his broken arm. There was a wry grin on his face, and in his other, uninjured hand he held his double-edged sword.

He stumbled over to his brothers and sliced their chains off "I…." He said as they got up and put his arms over their shoulders to keep him up "I may never be able to be the brother you remember….. But I will always be a brother still…." Mikey said with a smile before falling blissfully unconscious.

**The end….?**

* * *

**_Hmm... Perhaps there will be an extra chapter? *innocent look, points at review button*_**


	8. BONUS CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name… Especially not TMNT. **

**Title: TMNT: **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Summary: Mikey went missing several months ago, and his brother find him…. But, as a Foot ninja! When they 'rescue' him, they find that Michaelangelo has zero-memory of his past. Can this indecisive, quiet, shy, stuttering ex-soldier really be their brother? Can they bring back Mikey's memory? Can they deal with the extra, mutant 'baggage' Mikey brings along?**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_Hi guys! Fluffy Hamato here to tell you all about what happens afterwards!_

_Michaelangelo fully recovered after the experience with the Shredder; whether or not the Shredder survived or not is unknown to this day. However, Michaelangelo went into a coma after the battle, and didn't wake up for about two weeks._

_Get this, though; by complete miracle, he woke up with his memories restored! Booyah! _

_While he dropped the double-edged sword and returned to his nunchucks, he still keeps the cape, go figure. He still brags about his victory over Oroku Saki, which drives his brothers as crazy as it did years before. __However, the whole experience shook up the family so bad that they decided they no longer wished to deal with the Shredder if he somehow was still alive; they relocated to the second Earth. _

_Leonardo ran into his friend Usagi and one thing led to another, let's just say he switched from ninja to samurai and he remains the only 'stinking samurai' in our family. I have a sneaking suspition he's going to be the next 'Benkei'._

_Master Splinter lived a good long life, he is currently spending his last years peacefully and free in the Second Earth, he even got married to an elderly **ratto (**Rat**) **woman named Yuki._

_Raphael only lived in the second Earth for a short time before he realized he didn't quite enjoy the trivial pleasures and relative war-and-peace thing going on here, and he could never quite get used to wearing clothes either, so he returned to Earth. What he does there no one is sure, but no one can deny he drinks and fight a lot still..._

_After the whole amnesia thing, Donatello became inspired to go into medical science. He introduced modern medicine in the second Earth, creating somewhat of a 'Great Awakening' in the second Earth. The galactic council are taking a great interest on his genius brain, finally. It only took about his entire life, but higher, more intelligent beings are finally realizing what a freaking genius he is._

_Oh, and the main character himself? Michaelangelo decided to start his own clan of knights/ninja's, they are so secretive and stealthy that I can't keep track of them, and their **daimyo **is my dad! He became one of the greatest ninja's (Well, he's also technically a knight now) in second Earth history, which by the way fed his already inflated ego. But in all seriousness, he is a noble and modest turtle, even if he'll always make jokes and remarks. It makes him special, you know. Oh, did I mention he overcame the 'stutter' thing?_

_As for me, the cutest one of all? Well, you see, I did grow up home schooled by my family, and I did become a ninja. I even got a mask; a rainbow-striped one, and I use (ironically enough) Tiger-Hook swords. And while the Second Earth was my home, I realized there was a shortage of mutant-ninja's in New York so I've decided I'll go back to 'normal' Earth. I'll be going there soon, even if I'm just a teenager now. But hey, April and Casey Jones said I can stay with them, so it's all cool._

_How does Teenage Mutant Furry Kunoichi sound to you…? Maybe I'll ask dad, after all, he has plenty of wit in that head of his..._

* * *

**_..._Told you it was going to be short, short and sweet you know. I did enjoy wiriting this, now to return to Mafioso! Hmm... I kind of liked Fluffy, maybe she should get her own story?**


End file.
